


In Loving Memory

by kjh0002



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjh0002/pseuds/kjh0002
Summary: Song Yunhyeong damaged his frontal lobe due to an unfortunate accident that involved his three years lover, Kim Hanbin. Selective amnesia caused Yunhyeong to forget everything from the past 5 years. Will Hanbin be able to fill the gap and inconsistencies in his memory? Or will he watch in silence as Yunhyeong unfolds a new story without him.





	In Loving Memory

Hanbin slumped at the side of the road, the coppery taste of blood flooding his mouth. “Please..” he sobbed “stay awake for me, Yunhyeong, I’m begging you” Cradling Yunhyeong’s head, he pressed his forehead against Yunhyeong. Tears began to spill from his helpless eyes as his shoulders jerked from the great heaving sob.

The blonde man underneath him gave no response, his breathing was ragged, shallow gasps. Blood gushed from the wounds, it had trickle down to Yunhyeong’s face. “No,” Hanbin whispered frantically, feeling the blood soak his shirt.

“Don’t leave me!” Hanbin shouted, tears blurring his eyes “Song Yunhyeong,” He broke down as screeching tires and the wailing of siren finally can be heard, strong hands pulled Hanbin back, separating him from his lover. He tries to kicked back and run to Yunhyeong, but the sudden sharp pain that erupted from his right chest left him gasping for air.

Hanbin’s eyes slowly dropped and the last thing that he saw was, Yunhyeong pale and limp body on the stretcher.

 

〰〰〰〰

 

_ “Ya! Hanbin-ah,” Yunhyeong let out a giggle as Hanbin’s hand snake around his waist. The younger man smiles and buries his face at the crook of Yunhyeong’s neck. He breathed in his scent, he could recognizes the brand of cologne he uses and a hint of cinnamon. Yunhyeong always smelt heavenly, it reminds him of home. _

_ Home.  _

_ To Hanbin, his home is in Yunhyeong’s arm. The arms where Hanbin always seek for reassurance. _

_ “Have I ever told you I love you?” he hummed. Yunhyeong leaned back, he felt a hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips. He sunk into the warmth of Hanbin’s body, melting into the embrace.  _

_ “I love you,” he plants a kiss on Yunhyeong’s cheek. “You mean the world to me” _

_ Yunhyeong turns around to face him, his soft lips stretched into a smile that didn’t quite reach his dark eyes. Suddenly Hanbin’s heart feel heavy, he clutched his right chest. The pain throbs in his chest, it feels like someone has their hand in there and are squeezing his heart. Hanbin hunched down, mouth gaping open for air, his eyes wide looking at the man before him. Yunhyeong stood there, looking down at Hanbin. His natural golden skin has turned ashen and dripping blood, tears, and sweat. His blonde hair turned into a brown and sticky matte mess.  _

_ “Yunnie..” he croaked, the taste of metal is too much. Hanbin lurched forward and and sunk to his knees. Hand reaching for Yunhyeong, fingers stretched like a pale starfish. Hot tears spilled from his eyes as futile whimpers for help spilled out. _

_ His whole face is red, and he screams at the very top of his lungs, only to be returned by silence. Tear stream down his cheek, chest rising and falling unevenly as he struggles to breathe.  _

_ “I’m sorry” _

__  
  


〰〰〰〰

Kim Jinhwan rush through the stuffy corridor, his red converse beating the dull beige tile, eyes frantically scanning the room. He reach the navy double-doors and pushed it with his small body, it opens soundlessly and with ease. A draft of air hits his face, the sharp scent of disinfectant waft through his nose. 

“Room 508,” he said breathlessly to a nurse. The nurse dainty fingers pointed its way to a long hallway with row of doors, he then nodded in acknowledgment and muttered a thank you. Above every door Jinhwan passed is a large plastic sign, dark with white lettering. Room 502, room 504, room 506, he bypass them all. His mind racing with the thought of his friends. Are they really okay? What are the chances of them surviving this accident? No, they must be fine right? His eyes fell to the grey door, he took a sharp breath and pulled down the dull chromatic handle. 

What lies in front him is someone that he could recognize instantly despite the scratch and gash that covered his face. He feels his chest tighten into a knot. The man in the bed is no other than Kim Hanbin. Through the light blue hospital gown, Jinhwan could see bruises forming around his shoulder. A nurse stood next to his bed, checking the iv fluids, Jinhwan clear his throat making the nurse turn her head towards him. “He is lucky to only fracture his ribs due to the blunt trauma,” the nurse said, flashing a smile “he might be awake anytime soon.” Jinhwan feels relieved but also anxious. 

As the nurse turned her heels toward the door, Jinhwan mustered up all the courage to ask her. “What about,” he asked, glancing towards Hanbin “is, is his friend okay? The one with blonde hair?” the nurse raised her brows at the question. She hesitated for a moment but quickly flashed him another gummy smile.

“Ah, he’s in the room next door. But, I suggest not to bother him first as he’s resting” the nurse said, fiddling with her pen. 

“When will he wake up?” Jinhwan shoots another question, eager to find out more. He has his hope up high.

 

“Not anytime soon,” she replied. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^  
> this is my first time trying to write something with such plot, i really hope you guys would enjoy it though!  
> i'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors orz


End file.
